Without Direction
by onel-ff
Summary: THIS IS A REWRITE OF 'BEFORE I FALL'. Poppy Mead is an A-level student and enjoys her school life what will happen when one night she takes the wrong turn.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS A REWRITE OF 'BEFORE I FALL'. PLEASE REVIEW :)**

* * *

The music blaring from his daughter's room signalled that Poppy Mead was in fact awake, as the sound of her favourite pop band making it increasingly difficult for Chris to call up the stairs.

"Poppy, breakfast!" He called from the living area where he had been shoving the final books he had stayed up to mark last night in the box.

When Poppy's mum died in a freak accident last year when Poppy was 16 Chris had decided that the memories their town house held were too much and decided to relocate to a nicer part outside of Rochdale. Their apartment wasn't huge but it had been ideal for just the two of them, it meant Poppy had her own space and she was still relitevely close to her friends, Josh, Finn, Lauren and Sambuca who had unfortunatley passed away a month ago after being sick for some time.

"Dad!" Poppy's voice bellowed from her room. With the music still on Chris had it difficult to hear what his daughter was saying. "Have you seen my Chemistry file?"

Chris shook his head. He could swear that Poppy would lose her head if it wasn't attached to the rest of her body. "I collected them in, remember."

"Oh yeah." Her voice quietened as she appeared into the kitchen area. Making herself a bowl of cereal she jumped up onto the counter top.

"Poppy, off." He groaned as he shifted through the last minute arrangements for the AS Level exams that would be starting next week. "And go turn that music off will you."

The young Mead grumbled as she hit the floor with a thud and began making her way to her room at the other end of the apartment.

"You can leave the cereal bowl and that attidude here." Chris smirked. A sigh of satisifaction crossed his features as he heard Poppy turning the music off. Looking up to the clock Chris noticed the time and decided they had to leave otherwise they'd be late. "Poppy, hurry up. We've got to leave."

"Coming" Came the response.

* * *

"Morning all." Chris beamed as he entered the staff room, having dropped off the shed load of marking he had done last night in his class he had been keen to get a fresh cup of coffee.

"Someone's happy." Grantley grumbled from behind the racing paper.

Chris chose to ignore him and concentrated on making his coffee only looking up when he heard his close friend walk in. "Coffee, Tom?"

"Please." The English teacher said appreaciatevly.

As their children became closer so did the two teachers. Other than Mr Byrne it had only been Mr Clarkson she got on with but she had also been a really good friend to Josh. When he had been receiving all the rubbish from his peers Poppy had been the one to stand up for him, it wasn't out of the ordinary for Poppy to cause a scene but this time had clearly been an exception. From that day Josh had became one of Poppy's best friends.

"How's Josh with these exams?" Chris asked after a moment or two. AS Level's started next week which meant Josh, Poppy and their group of friends were about to start their final exams.

Tom shrugged. "He's doing alright, I think so anyway. Not had too much complaint." He said with a chuckle. "What about Poppy, she sailed through them last year."

Chris shook his head. He didn't really know in all honesty, Poppy wasn't someone who would divulge her feeling especially not to her Dad and sometimes that concerned Chris. But at this moment in time he was more worried that she was putting too much pressure on herself. "Just a little worried."

"She'll manage." Tom said. He had taught Poppy ever since she started here at Waterloo Road and he was pretty confident that she would sail through her exams.

"I just don't want her to think she's not doing me proud, you know?" Chris sighed. He was well aware that he was sounsing pretty harsh at this point but all he was doind was trying to look out for Poppy.

"I can keep an eye out though, just in case something is wrong." The English teacher offered.

"I'd appreaciate that." Chris quickly thanked him before moving towards the centre of the room where Mr Byrne had entered to brief the staff ready for the day ahead.

* * *

"And he what? Just kissed you after you commented on his bike?" Poppy chuckled as she listened to Lauren tell her the story about how one of the boys in their year had tried to make a move on her during the half term break. When Lauren grimaced Poppy shrieked with laughter.

Lauren Andrews rolled her eyes at her best friend. "I'm glad you found it funny. I wasn't flirting."

"What are you two giggling about over there?" Finn turned in his seat beside Josh. Finn Sharkey had a huge crush on Poppy Mead and he had done for a long time. When the two had been in the same class in another school, the school Mr Mead had gotten him kicked out of for setting fire to his car - he had asked the brunette to go out with him. She had said no and that having a boyfriend wasn't in her top priorities at the time.

"Oh you know," Poppy leaned forward. "Boys. Wanna join? Or would you rather sit there and look pretty?" Poppy chucked.

Finn shook his head. "I can sit pretty any time, you know me Mead."

"Good to know you think so highly of yourself." Poppy scoffed.

"Right. You lot. Get in here, open your textbooks to page 48. Prose entries." Mr Clarkson requested as he greeted his year 11 students. "Quieten down, please."

For a while, Josh and Finn had their own conversation going whilst Poppy sat doing work with Lauren on her left. She had been busy thinking when Finn's voice tore her away from her thoughts. "So are you coming then?"

"Coming where?" She asked confused.

"The party? Ronan's party?" Finn scoffed. "Are you then? Coming?"

"I promised Dad I'd stay home tonight." Poppy sighed. She hadn't really but she really didn't feel like going out tonight, she had so much work to do by next week.

"Pops..." Josh whined. "You're my best friend. I need you there."

Poppy nodded. "Fine. But I am not staying long."

"Finn, Josh, Poppy. Quiet, please." Mr Clarkson looked up from the essay he was marking as he heard the two call from across the tables.

"Sorry, sir." They mumbled.

* * *

Poppy arrived at Ronan's party just after 7. Explaining to her Dad that she would be hanging out with Josh he quickly agreed on the condition that she spent the next evening at home.

With natural beauty Poppy stood at 5ft4 in her heels and short skirt.

Finn noticed Poppy walk in. "MEAD! Over here! Didn't think you'd show up!" He said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Of course I'd show." Poppy said as she rolled her eyes pushing Finn's arm away.

Before he could answer a voice interrupted. "Poppy! You're here!" Lauren Andrews squealed over the music that blasted through the house and greeting fellow classmates as they passed.

"Lauren! Like I'd miss this!" Poppy squealed over the music that blasted through the house and greeting fellow class mates as they passed. It wasn't long before the two best friends were dancing and accepting drinks left right and center.

"SHOTS!" The girls shouted in unison.

* * *

Tom Clarkson had wondered straight through the house, directing the drunk teenagers out as he did. "Right you lot, party's over."

He had found his son dancing with his group of friends which had consisted of Finn, Justin, Lauren and Poppy, they clearly hadn't realised that the music stopped and people had quickly dispersed when they saw Waterloo Road's favourite teacher turn up.

"Get in the car NOW!" Tom's voice bellowed towards the teenagers. Doing as they had been told they made their way to the teacher's car.

The journey took longer than Poppy Mead could hope as Tom Clarkson finally reached Finn's home. She had been the last stop. The silence was painful, now feeling the effects of the alcohol she had just consumed she really wished he would slow down.

"Come on you." Tom looked back to Poppy before turning towards his son. Josh. "And you, you're not staying in here."

Ushering the two teens up to the second floor apartment they had been met by an increasingly angry Chris Mead.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Chris said as he slammed the door behind them.

Poppy squinted her eyes as she lifted Josh's watch. "I believe" She slurred. "It's one thirty four, maybe forty three? The numbers are a little blurry."

Neither men could say anything as they just stared in pure shock at the two giggling teens.

Tom Clarkson shook his head. He used to have a lot of respect for Poppy Mead but he was quickly starting to lose it with her, especially if she was dragging his son down with her.

"Come on you." Tom said as he latched a hand around Josh' arm before turning to the increasingly angry Chris. "I'll take him home. I hope you have better luck with her."

"Yeah, me too. Thanks again Tom, for bringing her home." Chris said appreciatively.

"She's safe, that's what matters. Night, Chris." Tom waved bye as he left the Mead home.

Shutting the door behind Tom Clarkson, Chris turned to face his daughter. He didn't shout, he didn't need to, not yet anyway. Chris knew the pain of the hangover would be punishment enough but he would still be having words with Poppy in the morning.

"Come on, kitchen." Chris said as he moved towards his daughter who had her back slumped against the wall.

* * *

Chris had been sat in the living room marking some papers when he heard some movement across the apartment. Reaching for the remote he hit the info button, it was 5AM. Sighing Chris realised that it would be Poppy moving around and his suspicion was proven correctly when he heard the bathroom door slam shut.

The father, setting his work down made his way to the otherside of their home, he hadn't even reached the door when he heard Poppy empty her stomach contents into the toilet. "Poppy?" Chris' voice soft but clear enough so his daughter could hear him. "Darling, can I come in?"

He heard a mutter from his daughter, sounding similar to a 'come in' Chris entered the bathroom where he saw his daughter sprawled across the tiled floor, clinging to the toilet bowl.

Chris slid to his knees, reaching for his daughter's hair pulling it away from her face. "What's wrong Pops?" He asked immediately although it was clear it had been the effects of the alcohol, Chris found it a habit asking if his daughter was okay.

"Sick" She murmured painfully before she continued to throw up. "Stop." She muttered after stopping for a second. She sighed in relief when she thought the had finished. But no. She wasn't. Her body shivered as she continued to throw up.

Although Chris was tempted to read his daughter the riot act he decided not to, not yet anyway. "Are you done yet?" Chris tried to say as he rubbed a hand up and down Poppy's back softly.

"No. I'm done. I'm okay." She sighed.

Chris eventually coaxed Poppy up from the floor and after allowing her to rinse out her mouth he guided her towards the living room where she curled up into her father's side as he continued to mark the last remaining books.

He had hoped Poppy would fall asleep and the remaints of her hangover would begin to dissappear but when he looked down he noticed that she was wide awake. "You okay, hun?"

Poppy nodded.

"You gonna get ready for school? I have a meeting with Mr Byrne."

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW! AND LET ME KNOW OF ANY SUGGESTIONS! REMEMBER REVIEWS MEAN CHAPTERS!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chris had got up first that morning, he had to head in for a meeting with Mr Byrne, but at this rate there was no chance he'd get to school on time, especially with his daughter still in bed. "Poppy, it's 10 past 8."

He had been clearing the living room when he heard his daughter stroll down the stairs. He heard a slight mumble but couldn't really make it out.

"This is going to be a long day." Chris muttered as he heard the front door slam, Poppy's way of signalling she was ready to leave.

Since Poppy's mishap at the party Chris had been making sure that she came home and went to school with him on most days, at first he considered himself being possessive but when Poppy had been talk of the classroom for getting into a fight with Amy Porter, Chris was certain there was something more to the story.

Shaking his head he picked up his bag and left the house locking the door behind him. "What do you think you're doing?" Chris questioned his daughter who was stood on the passenger side of her father's silver BMW M2 with a packet of 'gummy bears'.

"Breakfast, dad" He couldn't help but smirk slightly at the subtle challenge in his daughter's voice.

"You kn- just get in." He shook his head, rounding the car before jumping in and making their way to school.

* * *

Pulling into the staff car park a huge smile beamed from Poppy's face as she caught sight of Finn and Josh walking over to the car. Poppy sprung from the car, having to wait for her Dad to unlock the boot she remained leaning against the BMW earning herself a few whistles as she did.

Poppy was considered a princess at Waterloo Road. From the day she started she caught attention in every direction, although not all of it had been good. So she had been bound to catch attention.

Reaching into his boot he picked up his daughter's bag, handing it to her. "Here you go." Once she accepted the bag he started to speak up again. "You're stopping by at Lunch still for the exam revision?" He checked.

"Yes, Dad." Poppy nodded.

"Morning Mr Mead" Year 11 girls sing songed as they walked past the young and apparently good looking teacher.

"Morning girls" Hearing the faux gagging sounds from his daughter who stood at his side he turned to her "What?"

Poppy shook her head, not answering her father.

"Hey Poppy!" Josh called to his best friend. Finn followed closely behind. Lauren had been waiting at the doors ready.

They were interrupted by the headteacher, Mr Byrne who had just that moment left his car. "Morning Chris. Poppy. Boys"

"Morning sir." Poppy smiled. The new headteacher had only been there for a few weeks but Poppy took an instant liking to him.

"Sir." The boys nodded.

"Okay, see you later." Chris called as he slammed the boot door shut but Poppy had already left. Shaking his head he shut the boot and began making his way to the school.

"Kids eh?" Mr Byrne chuckled.

* * *

The exams were getting closer and closer and the pressure was beginning to build up. The staff had all made their lessons practically mock exams as they ran through further writing techniques and methods on how to answer possible questions that may arise on the day.

Most students were feeling mixture of stress and worry as each day their AS exams came closer but not like Poppy. Poppy was really struggling but she hadn't known what to do about it, she felt like telling her dad was out of the question especially after he had given her a 20 minute lecture on the importance of revision. What annoyed Poppy was the simple fact that she knew her work but when it came to putting the information on paper, she froze.

The bell sounded signalling it was next lesson. Looking at her timetable Poppy let out a groan.

"What's up with you?" Josh chuckled at his best friend.

"We've got Science with Diamond. I'm just not in the mood to do exam prep again today." She grumbled. As much as she enjoyed Science having information thrown at her left, right and centre as their exams came closer was far too much for her.

Letting out another chuckle, Josh flung his arm across Poppy's shoulders and they made her way towards the Science department.

"Poppy, you've at least got to make a little effort." Sian Diamond tried to coax as she eyed the work, or rather the lack of, Poppy had done.

Since starting at Waterloo Road Sian Diamond had noticed how enthusiastic Poppy had been regarding Science, although she imagined Chris being her father having a huge impact on that. However, over the past few weeks she had developed a few suspicions that the exams were taking more of a toll on Poppy than she cared to admit.

"Miss-" Poppy's tone was one of complaint. Poppy leant back in her chair, her arms crossed. She had been sat at the end of the bench beside Finn who had actually began his work.

"No, Poppy. Finish the work." Mrs Diamond said before turning to walk back towards the front of the room.

"No." She said simply. All chatter seemed to fade as they heard Poppy speak.

Sian's head snapped back towards the pupil and stalked her way back until she was in front of the desk, her heals echoing off the wooden floor as she did. "I'm sorry?" Sian hoped Poppy would take back her refusal and instead continue with the work quietly.

Finn who had sat beside her was quick to jump to Poppy's defence. "She doesn't mean it, miss. She's just messing around, you know s-"

"I. Said. No." Poppy bounced up angrily, her chair scrapping against the wood as she did.

"Sit down or I'll be sending you to the cooler. Last warning Poppy, sit down."

She scoffed. "Like I care." Abandoning her work, Poppy reached for her bag and made her way towards the cooler without being told to.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sian sighed.

"Cooler." Without another word Poppy slammed the door shut behind her and made her way towards the room at the other end of the school.

The silence was nice and since everyone else was in lessons she was happy to be excused from the chaos. It hadn't been long before she reached the cooler, it seemed empty but as soon as she looked towards the front desk she groaned loudly. Mr Clarkson.

Poppy had been tempted to walk away but Tom Clarkson soon stopped that idea when he gestured for the Mead daughter to come in. "And to what do I owe this pleasure?"

She ignored him and instead moved towards the third row, closest to the corridor, throwing her bag to the floor with a thud she sat down and rested her head against the wall clearly avoiding any conversation.

From his seat Tom could tell something was up, firstly Poppy was hardly ever in the cooler and if ever she was she would certainly bring a protest with her, secondly Tom had noticed how Poppy Mead had become less motivated.

"What lesson did you have now, Poppy?" Tom asked. Noticing Poppy's unlikelihood of replying Tom tried again. "Do I have to get Mr Byrne?" He sighed.

Poppy froze in her seat, she knew if Mr Byrne came down then it would almost certainly mean her father would follow.

She heard Mr Clarkson mutter something about staying in the cooler before he left the room, leaving Poppy in her thoughts.

Mr Clarkson had been quick to reach Mr Byrne's office, sending a few strays back to their lessons on his way. Making his way into the office he was greeted with Janine, he hadn't waited for her permission before entering the Headmaster's office.

"Michael, you got a second?"

Looking up from the pile of papers he had been going through he gestured for the English teacher to come in before looking back down. "What can I do for you, Tom?"

"I've got Poppy Mead in the cooler."

His head snapped up. "Why Poppy Mead?"

Tom shrugged. "She's not giving me much."

Michael sighed. He had been hearing some pretty more reviews on Poppy lately, mainly that her lack of motivation was beginning to take an effect on her revision. "I'll come down and speak to her."

Tidying the papers Mr Byrne stood up from his desk and followed Tom Clarkson down to the cooler. Eventually reaching the room Michael noted how Poppy didn't even look up at the sound of the door opening or closing and instead her focus remained on the desk whilst her hands toyed with the necklace she had in her hands. The necklace was white gold, the main element Greek mythological symbol with the real blue sapphire from her mum's engagement ring in the middle. It wasn't a big necklace, but Chris had thought the ring was too overpowering and instead had it made into something that Poppy could keep close to her everyday after her mother died. That had been the story that Mr Byrne had heard anyhow.

* * *

"Come on settle down." Mr Mead called from his desk as he noted down the date and the information the class would need to write down about today's lesson. The students strolled in one by one and as usual the stragglers came in behind but this time he noticed someone missing. Poppy. "Oi, Finn Sharkey? Where's Poppy?"

"In the cooler, sir." Lauren answered for her friend. "She walked out of class an everythin'. Think Clarkson's with her."

"That's Mr Clarkson to you. Sit down and pull your books out." Chris spoke up trying to continue his lesson despite his mind wandering to why his daughter was in the cooler.

"What did you tell him that for?" Finn shrieked.

* * *

"Mr Clarkson's spoken to Mrs Diamond, are you going to tell me what that was all about?" Mr Byrne asked from where he leant against the desk in front of Poppy.

"Don't know, sir." Poppy shrugged.

Michael sighed, he hoped Poppy would realise that things weren't going against her. "Is it the exams?"

Poppy hesitated for a second but she stopped. She really didn't know what it was.

"Can I go now?" Poppy asked, although Mr Byrne had been sure that the girl would do what she pleased anyway.

"Go on" Michael sighed. Something was going on with Poppy Mead and he intended to get to the bottom of it.

Poppy dashed out of the room and headed to find the one person who had what she needed.

* * *

It was Lunch time at this point so Poppy was certain she knew where to find him. Behind the school, smoking. She was exactly right.

"Kyle?" Poppy called trying to get the attention of the boy in her year. When the boy was alone her voice became a whisper. "Did you find what I needed?"

Kyle looked smug, he had indeed found exactly what Poppy Mead was after. "I got your delivery." He said in a hushed whisper just loud enough for Poppy to hear. "How many?"

"10...Make that 30" Poppy nodded almost as if she we're trying to justify her decision.

He had been confused when Poppy came up to him in and asked for the drug but it was business and he wasn't about to turn it away. But this wasn't the first time and now Kyle really wondered what was up with the science teachers daughter.

"These aren't for playing Poppy, you gotta be careful with these things." He warned.

"I'm not stupid." Poppy reached out for the brown bottle but Kyle quickly pulled his hand back unsure if Poppy had actually thought about the implications of taking the drug. Sensing that Kyle wasn't going to give in until she complied, she eventually spoke. "I promise."

* * *

 **What do you think is going on with POPPY?**

 **Who will find out?**

 **How will the find out?**

 **Will Poppy realise this is all a mistake before it's too late?**

 **Remember reviews mean more chapters! I'm not sure how I'm doing with this story so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Jesus, Pops, what happened to you?" Chris grimaced taking in the sight of his daughter. He had just finished getting ready when he walked out into the hallway, fixing his cuff-links when he noticed Poppy's dishevelled look.

Poppy nodded lightly, not really caring for conversation this morning. She was already up and dressed and it wasn't even 8 yet, so naturally Chris was surprised.

"Tough night hun." It had been more than a statement especially when he saw the drooping lids above his daughter's eyes.

It had been the same routine for a few days now and even some of her teachers had expressed their concern for the Mead, especially after altercation with Sian.

"Yeah." She whispered quietly. "Something like that."

"Was it that essay? The one Tom wanted you to finish?" Chris asked.

She nodded.

Poppy had been up most of the night trying to complete the essay that Mr Clarkson wanted in today, she had taken a diazepam capsule, the ones that Kyle had got her, just to help keep her calm but by the time she had been ready to start she was unable to concentrate, her hands shaky as she attempted to write. She had given up shortly after 1AM.

Chris turned back to his daughter for a moment, she was slightly concerning him but he knew better than to argue with her. "Just take it easy, okay?"

She nodded again, concerned that if she spoke she would just crumble.

"Come on, let's grab some breakfast." He smiled, guiding his daughter towards the kitchen. "'Eh up, we're on time today." He let out a chuckle.

"First time for everything." She eventually spoke, allowing herself to laugh a little.

* * *

Chris and Poppy arrived at school on time and whilst Chris had headed straight up to grab a coffee in the staff room Poppy had been greeted by Finn.

"Morning." He charmed, his signature grin on full show.

"Hiya." She said simply. "Where's Josh and Lauren? Thought they were meeting us by the gates?"

Finn raised his eyebrow before letting out a chuckle. "Were you not part of our conversation yesterday or something?" He asked, referring to the phone call he and Poppy had shared last night. "Josh is sick. He texted me whilst we were on the phone? I told you, remember?"

"Oh."

"What's up with you?" Finn asked Poppy who pushed the arm he had rested on her shoulder away from her.

"I'm not in the mood, Finn- just tired." She murmured. It hadn't been a lie, diazepam was known for its use to promote drowsiness.

Finn spun around, now facing Poppy. His hands placed firmly on her shoulders. "No, don't give that excuse. Something is clearly wrong?"

"Finn. Stop." Poppy snapped. Her voice making a few of the stragglers turn around and watch the scene. Poppy and Finn were known for their constant flirting and making every other teen in school envy then despite not being involved in a relationship. Anyway, what was wrong with some harmless flirtation? Noticing that most eyes were on them Poppy sighed. "We're gonna be late."

"After you." Finn grumbled. Poppy was really annoying him and he was sure that she wasn't doing anyone else any favours.

"Hey Pops! Done that paper? Stupid question, course you have!" Lauren chuckled. "Whilst we're all going for the C's hoping Byrne 'll keep us on she's hitting the A*"

"You can't get A* in AS, Lauren." Poppy pointed out. "Anyway, fat chance of that." She grumbled before marching ahead.

"What's up with her?" Lauren raised an eyebrow as she adjusted the strap of her bag.

Finn shook his head, a sense of nervousness etched his features. "I'm not sure, but I'll find out."

The two made their way to English, finally catching up with Poppy who had practically refused any conversation with Finn. She had been glad that Lauren was there which meant she could keep him off her back for a little while, even if it was only until they got to English.

"You sure you're okay, Pop?"

"Uh?" Poppy looked up. "Oh, I'm fine. Just can't wait for these sodding exams to be over with." She let out weak chuckle as she rooted through her bag for the paper that was due in for Mr Clarkson.

Finn ran up to the class ahead of Poppy and Lauren leaving them to follow them to class where Mr Clarkson was waiting. "Poppy Mead. Just the person. Finished that paper yet?"

Poppy reached into her bag pulling out a few crumpled pieces of paper before the teacher could speak up. "Here. Sorry it's a mess. I didn't get a chance to print it." Poppy rambled on, placing a hand on her shoulder he let out another small chuckle.

"Thank you, Poppy." Tom smiled. "Come on you lot, hasn't it hit you yet that your exam is a WEEK today." He sighed as he moved into the room.

After the class settled or rather argued quietly Mr Clarkson continued with his marking, but he really didn't like what he saw, words were jumbled and no sentence had any structure. It was clear that there had been little time and effort given to the task.

Meanwhile, Poppy, who had been trying to concentrate was also trying to stop her hands shaking as she wrote. They had been tasked to complete an essay extract but Poppy Mead was struggling to remember anything right now, she wanted something. She _needed_ something.

"You're even shaking." Finn commented. "Are you sick or somthin'?" He asked curiously, wondering if that had been the reason Poppy Mead had become so withdrawn.

Poppy hid her hands under the table. "Finn. I said leave it." She warned.

"Maybe you should see someone, if your sick. You might have the same bug as Josh." Lauren whispered from beside her best friend. She hated to think that there was something wrong with Poppy...especially after Sam.

"I'm not sick." Poppy screamed back at them, snapping at her friends for the second time today. "Just leave me the hell alone." She stood up angrily and was ready to walk out when Mr Clarkson beat her to it.

"Sit down, Poppy." Mr Clarkson looked up from the essay he was marking as he heard the girl scream from across the tables. When Poppy didn't comply he tried again. "Poppy?"

"Sorry, sir." She mumbled before dropping back into her seat, her arms crossing in protest.

It hadn't been long before the bell sounded signalling the end of second lesson. Packing her stuff away Poppy stood up from her seat beside her bestfriend.

"Poppy, could you stay behind for a moment, please?" Mr Clarkson asked from his desk as he watched the other students walk out the door, heading to their next lessons.

The teen looked up turning her head to her friend who had been ready to leave. "I'll catch up with you in PE" Lauren said, grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder before she headed towards the door. "See you later, sir."

"Is everything okay?" Poppy asked as she made her way to Mr Clarkson's desk where he was flicking through a bundle of papers.

"Your essay..."

 _Shit_. Poppy mumbled under her breath.

"Poppy, it's just- it's just scribbles." Mr Clarkson said. "It's not even- Mr Byrne warned you about your work standards."

"Look sir-."

"Poppy. I don't know what's going on with you anymore." Tom sighed. "I'm going to have to tell Mr Byrne."

"Sir. Please. He'll tell my dad, he'll go mental." Poppy pleaded. She loved her Dad and she knew how much he had put his neck on the line just to keep her in the school. Since her mum died he had given everything up for her. This wasn't how she should repay him.

Taking a breath Poppy tried to hide the tears that threatened to fall. Without another word Poppy fled the classroom ignoring Mr Clarkson's repeating calls for her.

Poppy stormed through the halls eventually appeared in front of the girls toilets. Quickly surveying the room to see if there was company and satisfied she was alone she locked herself in a cubicle and pulled the cylinder from her bag. Her hands shook and tears rolled down her face, she hadn't wanted it to come to this but it was the only way she could get through these upcoming. Swallowing the capsule she stuffed the container at the back of her bag out of sight. She quickly straightened out her shirt and made her way towards PE with Mr Diamond.

* * *

Whilst sat in his class Tom had been marking some of the homework tasks from the younger years but his mind kept wandering back to Poppy's essay. He understood that exam stress could possibly be the cause but something told him it wasn't.

Getting up from his desk Tom began to search through the filing cabinets for examples of work Poppy had completed for him throughout the school year. After finding what he was looking for Tom began to move through the corridor only stopping when he realised Matt, like himself had a free lesson.

"Sorry to barge in, have you got any examples of Poppy's theory work?" He asked as he peered his head around the corner.

Matt nodded, getting up from the piano he moved over to the shelf where pupils left their files so they didn't have to lug them around all day. "Here. This is her theory work. It starts at the start of the school year." Noticing the expression Tom had on his face and how it continuously faltered as he flicked through the sleeves, he questioned. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah..well I'm not sure. Poppy Mead. She handed me an essay this morning, no where near the standard of her usual work.

Matt couldn't help but chuckle. "You can't be hard on her for that. She can't be expected to top the class on everything she does. That was her mother's job." His smile turned sincere.

He shook his head, although he couldn't help but let out a small smile as he remembered Charlotte Mead, she was a teacher, an English and Drama teacher to be exact. "But would Charlotte agree with this?" He sighed as he handed Matt the pieces of crumbled paper Poppy had handed him earlier.

Matt Wilding's eyes widened. "And she handed in like this?" He asked as he briefly tried to make out what had been said.

"Yeah." Tom nodded. "Something's not right, Matt."

"Does Chris know? And Michael?" He asked, now understanding Tom's concern.

He shook his head. "I'm heading up to see Michael now, I just needed to see if it was just English she was struggling in. I think Chris has an idea but I don't want to worry him." Closing the file Tom ran a hand across his face. "Do you think it could be a delayed reaction? She's grieving for Charlotte now?"

Matt sighed. "I don't know. That kid loved her mum, Charlotte was her everything. If it is-" Matt closed his eyes as he recalled his colleague. "I don't think she'll recover."

"We better hope not then." Tom said.

* * *

 **What do you want to see next chapter?**

 **If you'd like me to continue with this then please leave suggestions. Also, I have started 'Finn Sharkey's Twin' If you'd like to read that please let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

"And you think this has something to do with her mother?" Michael asked carefully, making sure he received all the information. It would be the anniversary of Charlotte Mead's death in a few months so he wouldn't be surprised if Poppy's recent behaviour had been caused by that. It would be enough to upset anyone. Her death had been a shock to everyone.

Michael had only been at Waterloo Road for a month when Charlotte Mead's car was struck at the side, killing her on impact. Like all the other staff promised, Charlotte Mead's presence was not one to be forgotten and her legacy remained strong in the school and amongst the students something he had failed to see accomplished anywhere else. Poppy and Chris had been deeply affected by her death and Michael could recall the numerous times Poppy would skip school just to be somewhere that didn't remind her of her mother, which was practically impossible.

"I'm not sure. I don't think whatever it is, is just one thing." Tom sighed before reaching to the files he had in his arms. "These- these are Poppy's. Music and English. This is how she started the year." Tom explained as he gestured to the pieces of work she had written.

He nodded, noticing the skilled writing. "A grade work. I don't expect anything else."

"But" Tom started before handing Michael the essay he had marked earlier today. "This was from this morning."

"It's a world away from this." Michael observed straight away as he took in the crumbled paper and flawed handwriting. His eyes strained as he found it hard to make out what Poppy had been trying to say. "But this- this isn't even hitting a U."

Michael Byrne didn't know a lot about how English work was marked because he had been a Science teacher but he definitely knew enough to work out that this work wasn't acceptable in any board members eyes.

"She knows the work, Michael. I just don't get how she can't even reach a Pass." Tom ruffled through the sheets, handing a few more examples. "She's going to go into the exam and panic. Whatever's worrying her is going to make her crumble."

"Okay." He nodded as he listened to Tom's concerns. "We better talk to Chris. Let him know what's going on."

"And Poppy?"

"Let the staff know. Make sure they keep an eye out for any strange behaviour. Anything that doesn't resemble her usual bubbly self." He offered. Michael stood up and called through the window that opened into the secretary's room. "Janeece? Can you get Mr Mead up here for me and Sian."

* * *

"Ahh, Mr Mead. Just the man I wanted to see." Grantly spoke up from behind the paper he was currently reading. "Has the 'super head' filled you in on this new proposal he had?"

The Deputy Head shook his head from where he was pouring the hot water into his mug. "No, he hasn't Grantly." He shrugged as he chucked the tea bag into the bin before moving back over to the coffee table.

Sensing Chris' refusal to elaborate Grantly quietened and continued to read his paper in silence. Humming and tapping his foot along Grantly was beginning to annoy Chris, it hadn't been too much longer before Grantly checked his watch and headed off to his next lesson.

'Finally' Chris thought as he was now left in peace to continue his marking. He had just settled in the ready to mark his year 12's books when Janeece entered.

"Here you are." She complained. "My heels are killin me and you weren't in your classroom and-"

"What's up Janeece?" He asked not really wanting to get into a conversation about how her heels were bought in a sale and she 'knew they were cheap for a reason'.

"Oh yeah. Mr Byrne wants to see you. He looks dead thundery" She said before hurrying away back to to the offices.

Chris sighed, rubbing a hand over his forehead. He was never going to get this marking done at this rate.

Getting up Chris made his way to Michael's office.

* * *

"That's it. Now go change." Mr Diamond sent his class of ready to change before the bell went.

"I'll meet you outside the changing rooms?" Finn asked hopefully. He was aware that Poppy didn't want him around but he had hoped that she wouldn't ignore him just because he had shown her concern.

"Yeah sure." Poppy nodded before jogging to catch up with Lauren who was waiting by the gym door.

The girls managed to change pretty quick and Lauren and Poppy shared idle chit chat. Mainly gossiping. Lauren had even managed to coax a laugh out of the Mead.

"Are you not ready yet?" Lauren groaned as she watched Poppy look for her tie whilst the rest of the girls had already left.

"Two seconds, gosh." Poppy chuckled. "Go wait with Finn, I'll be two seconds."

Doing as she was told Lauren left Poppy to finish getting changed. Looking around Poppy sighed in relief as she realised that everyone had left. Reaching into her bag she lifted the cylinder. It was half empty. "Shit." She mumbled. Taking two, she swallowed quickly and left to find her two friends.

"Oi! Mead!"

"Leave me alone Amy, I'm not in the mood" Poppy groaned trying to push past her to get to third lesson but instead she slammed her back against some lockers.

"Listen to me, yeah." Amy started to point. "You're not fooling anyone with your little miss perfect act."

"Poppy. Just leave it, yeah? Mr Wilding will have our heads if we're late." Finn tried.

"No. Amy. I'm not. I'm not perfect. Thanks for pointing it out." She grumbled angrily, her tone rising as she spoke.

"You know you are. You've got everyone running around after you. Such a princess." Amy smiled knowing these words were enough to antagonise Poppy. "Such a shame eh? You're a failing mess. Disappointing everyone."

"She's not worth it, Poppy." Finn tried to step in but it had been too late.

Poppy didn't say anything but pulled her arm back and swung her fist into Amy Porter's jaw.

Rage flashed in Amy's eyes and she threw Poppy Mead to the floor, climbing on top of her as she pulled at her perfect hair.

Poppy managed to trip up so he too was on the floor beside her she managed to regain her composure and continued to throw her fist into the girl's jaw.

Echoes of "hit her" and "get her" came from all directions. Some students continued to cheer whilst friends of the two girls attempted to pry them away from each other.

"Don't just stand there!" Finn snapped at Lauren as he attempted to break up the fight. "Get Mr Byrne!"

* * *

"But Poppy's doing fine about Charlotte." Chris tried to argue. "Yeah, it's tough but we manage."

"We're not saying that it's about Charlotte. It could be. But I'm more concerned she's acting on the pressure." Tom said.

Mr Byrne had been ready to speak up again when Lauren Andrews burst through the door, Janeece following behind. "I tried to stop madam here, Mr Byrne."

"Laur-"

"No sir, quick. It's Poppy." Lauren looked to Chris who already sprung from his chair. "She's fighting with Amy."

The three men rushed down to where the commotion was taking place. Running down the stairs Michael was first to see the girls scrapping. Finn was trying to pry Poppy away and Ronan and Tariq tried to pull back Amy Porter. It seemed that Poppy had swung back as the head teacher noticed the blood dripping from Finn. He couldn't see Poppy, not properly anyway.

"STOP!" He rushed over. He managed to cup Poppy's small fist in his hand before she could do anymore damage and held her away from Amy.

"Amy. Cooler, now. I'll deal with you later." Mr Clarkson sent Amy away.

"But she started it."

"Give over, Amy. You've been giving her a hard time for weeks." Ronan scoffed, standing up for his friend in the year below.

"That's enough." Mr Clarkson shouted. "Everybody. Back to class. Now. Show's over."

"Get off me." Poppy began shouting as she struggled to get free of her teachers hold. With no luck exhaustion took over her as whole body collapsed to the floor. It wasn't until a strong pair of arms wrapped around her she realised that it had been Mr Byrne to pull her away.

Chris, who had stood frozen finally dropped to his knees beside Poppy. He had never seen her like this. Never.

He moved closer until he was close enough to gently talk to her. "Poppy?" Poppy didn't respond to her name being called so Chris tried again. "Poppy, darling, I need you to talk to me."

"Dad" Her voice cracked as she lifted her head from where it rested.

"How about we go talk in Mr Byrne's office. Away from all this." Tom suggested softly. He knew being angry was not going to help the situation.

Poppy agreed and followed the teachers towards Mr Byrne's office. The four all settles and Poppy knew she wasn't going to win this one so she had best start talking her way out of it.

"Look Da-" She began to say from the sofa she found herself sat on.

"Button it a minute, Poppy. Let me speak." Chris put a hand up to stop her. Satisfied she wasn't going to start again he perched himself on the edge of Michael's desk. "What happened down there? I know you and Amy don't get on but a fight? Really?"

"Bu-"

"Look, Poppy." Michael interrupted, aware that they wouldn't get anywhere if Chris wanted to coax an argument. "We're concerned that something is troubling you. We can help you but first we need to know what's wrong. Has something happened?"

"No." Poppy said quickly. Recovering she corrected herself. "No, nothing's happened."

Tom and Michael shared a look whilst Chris remained unpleased. "Okay. Just remember there are people here, it doesn't have to be your dad you talk to." Michael said softly.

Poppy nodded mutely. "But what about Amy? The fight?"

"You can come and sit in my class whilst I talk to Amy." Tom offered, with a quick glance to Michael and Chris they both nodded.

"But Poppy, trust that this is your final warning. You got that?" Chris warned. His tone not so soft anymore but more determined.

"Yes, dad." Poppy nodded.

"You're my daughter, Poppy. I just want what's best, okay?" When Poppy nodded Chris pushed himself from the desk. "Now get out of here. I'll see you when you get home, okay?"

"And Poppy? Stay away from Amy Porter." Michael added before she shut the door behind her.

* * *

 **Remember to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

One day rolled into the next and before they knew it, it was the week the AS/A level exams started and the year 12's had been hard at work preparing.

"Pops. We have 10 minutes, I want you out of that room and ready to go." Chris Mead shouted from where he was stood in the kitchen."Poppy?" Chris called for what seemed like the umpteenth time. He had been calling her continuously for the last 5 minutes, it was her first day of exams and she couldn't be late.

Chris, himself had been rushing around, he had an early morning meeting with Michael, Tom and Sian before the first exam. He couldn't be late either. Poppy should've been ready by now. She wasn't even going to have time for breakfast at this rate, they'd just have to pick something up on the way.

"Poppy?" Chris called, again as he deposited his mug into the sink.

When Poppy didn't answer Chris knew he had no choice but to see what was wrong. Maybe she over slept and she herself was rushing around to make sure she wasn't late.

Opening the door he noticed that Poppy wasn't in her room. Her bed sheets were made, her school stuff was gone, it was like she hadn't even slept in here. She hadn't left early. He had been up since 5 and was generally a light sleeper, which had made parenting a teen that much easier so surely he would've heard her?

"Shit." He muttered. Entering further into the room, Chris - out of fear - checked his daughter's wardrobe, praying that she hadn't run away. It wasn't that he thought Poppy would do such a thing but he could recall previous years where she would freak out about assessments but Charlotte had been there then, she was always great with that kind of stuff.

Sighing in relief, the teacher backed out of the room when he noticed nothing was out of the ordinary. Maybe Tom and Michael had been right, she was acting out because of Charlotte. He had been reminded that the anniversary of the accident was fast approaching and he knew it was going to be difficult on not only Poppy but himself too.

"Come on pops. Where are ya?"

Chris panicked. His daughter wasn't home, he quickly reached for his phone, dialling anyone and everyone that would know where Poppy was. His first point of call had been Lauren.

He stood running his hand over his face as he waited for his daughter's best friend to answer. When she finally did, he sighed in relief. "Lauren? Lauren, yeah it's-"

"Mr Mead? Everything okay?" Lauren asked, slightly weary. Granted, Chris Mead was her best friend's dad and it hadn't been unusual for her to speak with him but this seemed...strange.

"You haven't heard from Poppy have you?"

On the other line, Lauren paused before she spoke. "...no, is she okay? She was pretty nervous about the exam today. We told her to come over but she said she wanted to stay at ho-"

"What? I thought she was revising with you lot?" Chris was now even more concerned not only was Poppy not there but she hadn't been where she said she was going to be the previous night either. Had he missed something? Was all the arguing with Amy Porter a way of acting out?

"Mr Mead? Is she okay?" Lauren asked nervously. Poppy had been acting out recently, what if it was more than just exam stress?

"Look. Lauren. I've got to go but if you hear from her, just let me know." He pleaded, before hanging up and quickly leaving his home.

All these questions and no answers.

* * *

Chris searched everywhere. He had left soon after getting off the phone with Lauren Andrews. He had tried calling and calling his daughter but she wasn't answering and he was seriously concerned. She, like every other teenager was glued to her phone and she would always answer her dad's calls, without fail.

He had arrived at the staff room, 15 minutes late. He hadn't even had the time to confront Tom and ask him before Michael Byrne arrived for the morning briefing.

"Good Morning. Thank you for all coming a little earlier today." Michael greeted his staff as he arrived to brief them ahead of the exams that would be starting this morning.

"We might as well cancel the exams and let em all start revising for the re-sits." Grantley grumbled from behind the racing paper.

Michael chose to ignore him and concentrated on addressing the staff. "Now, let's appreciate that this is a stressful time for our year 12's so let's offer our support when and where we can. That'll be all." The headteacher dismissed. "Chris, Tom, Sian. Is it okay if we take our meeting to the offices now?"

Sian nodded from behind her cup of coffee. "Fine by me. Now?" She checked as she moved from where she sat beside her husband, Jez.

"If that's okay." Michael, with a nod left the room.

"I suppose we've been summoned." Tom sighed, placing his coffee cup in the sink he tapped Chris on the shoulder.

Chris nodded, muttering that he would be right there. Mirroring his friend and colleagues movements they made their way to Michael's office.

Whilst Tom and Chris were now both deputy heads, Sian had taken up the role as pastoral care, something she had volunteered to do. Michael hoped with the female teacher taking over the role that any issues were easily resolved, especially with a female confidante encouraging these actions.

The conversation seemed to flow around Christopher Mead and he could barely concentrate with the increasing worry he currently had for his missing daughter. He had clearly been wrapped up in his thoughts when he failed to acknowledge Michael.

"Everything okay?" Michael checked with Chris who seemed to be in the clouds during their whole meeting. "Chris?" He tried again.

"Sorry. Sorry." He apologised quickly, "What were you saying?" He said, clearing his throat as he shifted in his chair.

"Is everything okay, mate?" Tom asked, suddenly struck by his friends flat mood. "Poppy's not been giving you a hard time again, has she?" He added with a chuckle.

Leaning forward in his chair, Chris pressed his elbows to his knees and intertwined his fingers shakily. "She wasn't home last night." He shrugged. "I thought she was with Sharky and Lauren but apparently not."

"She's missing?" Sian questioned, trying to work out what the deputy head was trying to tell them. "Have you reported it?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Michael reasoned, his palms in downward motion. Turning to Chris, he spoke. "Is there any reason she would miss this exam in particular? Maybe not revising enough?"

Chris shook his head but Tom spoke up and was quick to defend Poppy's case. "Guaranteed, her work hasn't been up to her usual standard but she's been over mine 5 days a week revising with Josh. If anything, she's thrown herself into this revision too much." He said, eyeing the three other teachers from where he perched against the arm of the sofa.

"The kids should be lining up outside the hall now. If she's not here already then we go from there." Michael offered.

And with that, the four teachers began to make their way down towards the hall. Chris could only hope that Poppy was with Finn.

* * *

"Have you seen Poppy? She was supposed to bring me her notes" Finn grumbled.

Poppy had offered to lend him the notes he'd be needing for today's exam, probably because she knew he wouldn't do the work or maybe the fact that she was just that kind of friend. Either way, he hadn't done the work.

Whilst Josh just shook his head, Lauren couldn't hold her tongue anymore. Finn had been going on and on, he needed to give it a rest.

"She's missing and all you're worried about is if she's don' your work for you?" Lauren hissed, her eyes sending daggers straight towards Finn. "Unbelievable"

"Lauren? What are you on about?" Josh piped up for the first time that morning. He had been carrying around his revision with him, eager to please his Dad.

The teenager shook her head, she shouldn't have said anything.

"Woah. Hold up. You ain't said anything about Poppy being missing. Lauren? What are you talking about?" Finn double took. Josh and himself had been around Lauren for the past 40 minutes and she had failed to mention anything about their closest friend going 'missing'.

Lauren huffed, she had well and truly done it now. "Just leave it, she's probably just trying to-" Lauren stopped herself upon seeing Mr Byrne, Mr Clarkson, Mrs Diamond and Mr Mead wandering down the corridor, perking up to see if Poppy was straggling behind them too. There was no sign.

"Come on year 12, let's get you in then." Tom Clarkson organised upon his arrival. "Quietly, please."

Whilst Tom and Sian continued organising the students, Christopher Mead continued to look around for Poppy. But with still no sign it was looking highly unlikely that she was going to turn up.

"She'll be here." Michael assured, patting the man on his shoulder.

Chris Mead sure hoped so.

* * *

 **What do you think happens next? Please comment your thoughts! Ideas are always welcome and I'll of course credit any decisions I take from reviews!**

 **Please Read and Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CONTENT RATING CHANGED TO MATURE**

Poppy sat, the wind embracing her as she nestled further into her scarf. It shouldn't have been cold, it was June but that wouldn't have been believable with the alternating of the wind and rain that kept appearing. She had been sat on her knees since early that morning, she couldn't be sure how long she had been there and she should be leaving shortly but she didn't want to leave her Mum.

Since Charlotte Mead's death, she hadn't really grieved. She had shed a few tears and got upset when she was spoken about but she hadn't properly healed yet.

"I'm sorry mum." Poppy cried as she held the pills tight in one palm and her necklace in the other.

Poppy had gone to reach into the packet but upon doing so she noticed that she had ran out. She needed more, just to calm her enough for the day ahead. She had been waiting for Kyle to get her some more, he said it would be last week and she was still waiting.

Shaking her head, Poppy finally decided to reach for her phone. Upon turning it back on she was bombarded with messages and missed calls.

 **Dad**

 **9 missed call(s)**

 **16 new message(s)**

 **Lauren**

 **4 missed call(s)**

 **4 new message(s)**

 **Finn**

 **2 missed call(s)**

 **3 new message(s)**

 **Kyle**

 **1 new message**

"Shit." She muttered. Jumping up, Poppy shoved the bottle into her bag and brushed herself off before running towards Waterloo Road.

* * *

Finn nudged Lauren as they continued waiting until they could file into the exam hall. Their exam would begin in 15 minutes and if Poppy wasn't here in the next 5 then she would not be allowed to sit it.

The sound of running footsteps caught the year's attention. It was Poppy.

"Finally." Lauren sighed in relief and visibly relaxed, leaning back onto the wall next to Finn and Josh.

"Where d'ya think she's been?" Josh asked the pair.

"Probably getting off with someone around the back yard. You never know what these good girls do to relax." Kyle said, sending a smirk towards Finn.

It was common knowledge that bad mouthing Poppy in front of Finn was not in anyone's best interest. He had been trying to convince the girl to date him for years and had only ever got close twice. Kyle was clearly trying to antagonise Finn Sharkey, for what reason? No one could be sure but he had fun doing so.

"You wanna watch your mouth." Finn warned, not impressed with what Kyle Stack was insinuating about Poppy.

"Quiet, please." Tom Clarkson insisted, sending a warning glare towards the two lads. "You two, behave."

Poppy continued running until she reached the outside of the hall. Dumping her bag, she quickly rushed to find her pencil case and line up beside Finn, Josh and Lauren but was quickly stopped by a rough hand pulling her back.

"Where the hell have you been?" Chris demanded, a mixture of anger and relief in his voice.

"Nowhere" Poppy shrugged his hand off, suddenly finding the floor a lot more interesting as she fiddled with the pencil case in her hand.

Chris had been ready to lay the law down but Poppy quickly dismissed that. "Pops"

"Look Dad, can you give me the row later. Just wanna get this don' to be honest." She practically pleaded.

"Poppy. Nice to see you've made it. Are you ready?" Mr Byrne asked as he approached the father and daughter.

Poppy nodded. "Yes sir."

"Very good." Michael nodded. "You're exam is about to start, check the seating plan and head on in with the others please."

The Mead did as she was told and followed the rest of her year into the hall.

Chris didn't know what to do. He was supposed to be teaching right now but he was still concerned about Poppy.

"Chris?" Tom snapped Chris out of his thoughts. "She's here. No need to worry anymore." He said, patting his close friend on the back before he headed off towards his own department as the exam got under way.

* * *

The hour and 45 minutes passed quickly and the next thing they knew the year 12's were being asked to put down their pens.

"Okay. That's your exam done. Put down your pens and we'll be around to collect the papers." Sian Diamond's voice filled the silence as she stood at the front of the hall.

There were a few sighs of relief as time was called.

Satisfied that everyone had stopped the exam, Sian turned to the invigilators motioning for them to dismiss the year orderly.

"Quiet please." Sian reminded as they continued to file out of the room.

The four friends were quick to convene outside of the hall. However, whilst everyone around them talked about their exam and how it went, Finn, Josh and Lauren were quick to bombard Poppy with questions.

"What happened? Where were you?" Lauren Andrews hissed. "Your Dad was worried, he called an' everything."

Poppy seemed sheepish and didn't want to enlighten the group on her whereabouts. "I just lost track of time." She shrugged, picking up her bag from the pile outside the exam hall. "Look I've got somewhere to be, I'll see you tomorrow." She said, wandering off towards the double doors.

"Oi, Mead." Finn called across the noise. But she was gone.

"Well she wanted to get off quick." Josh quipped picking his own bag up and getting ready to leave for himself.

"Yeah but where." Finn added, with a sigh.

* * *

Poppy had been waiting for the past twenty minutes. He had text her an hour ago saying he'd be here, yet, she was still waiting.

"Come on Kyle." She muttered to herself, looking around warily. It wasn't the best part of Rochdale to find herself but she didn't care at this point, she wanted what she came here for.

The Mead felt her phone vibrating in her pocket, it still having been on silent after the exam, she reached for it hoping that it would be Kyle. It wasn't, it was her dad.

 **Dad**

 **You still in school hun? If so, just finishing up, I'll be out front in 5. X**

Poppy scowled a little and quickly responded.

 **Walked back with Finn, I'll see you in a bit xx**

Depositing her phone back into her pocket she felt an arm wrap around her body, she had been ready to scream until she spun around to the face of Kyle Stack, a dirty grin plastered on it.

"Did I scare you Poppet?" He smirked, leaning against the wall, gum in his mouth.

"Don't call me Poppet." She warned as she felt her skin crawl at the name he used for her. "Did you get what I asked for?" She whispered.

"What these?" He smiles, holding the packet in full view. When Poppy went to grab them from him, he pulled his hand away. "Scared of someone finding out? Surprised your stunt this morning hasn't set off the flares."

"Kyle." She hissed.

Kyle eventually put the packet back in his pocket. "You got what you owe me then?"

"Told you I'd have it by the end of the week." Poppy offered.

Kyle seemed to snap, his body flying into Poppy's knocking her hard against the wall causing her to help in pain. "You said today" He reminded. When Poppy didn't reply, Kyle took matters into his own hands as his eyes began to roam her body. "There are other ways, I suppose." He smirked, his hand now finding the hem of her school skirt as it began to reach up further and further up the sort of fitted skirt.

"Off." Poppy warned, hoping she sounded strong and that her voice didn't quiver. "Kyle, stop." She added again. His hand didn't reach any further only roamed the same place. "Look. Take this." She said, motioning the sapphire that hung from her neck, quietening a little, she added. "It was mums."

"Worth much?" Kyle asked, ripping the necklace from her and stepped away from her, finally allowing her to take a breath.

The Mead didn't trust her voice, so instead she nodded.

Kyle shrugged. "If it's not. I'll know where to find you." He hissed, shoving the packet into her chest, making her crash into the wall behind before stalking away.

It didn't take long for Poppy to reach into the packet and swallow two.


	7. Chapter 7

It was Saturday and Poppy had sat in her room practically all day preparing for her next set of exams. Chris took the some what quiet atmosphere as his opportunity to catch up on housework and had finished shortly after 3, since then he had claimed sole custody of the TV remote.

"Dad?" Poppy called from her room, when she didn't receive an answer she huffed audibly and poked her head out from her bedroom doorway. "Dad?" She tried again.

Chris had heard her that time and found himself lifting his head from the sofa out of habit. "Yes love."

"What's for tea?" She queried, pushing her specs on top of her head and tightening the ponytail.

It was at that point Chris felt his phone buzz, it was Tom, asking if he was going to be joining the male staff for footie training. Deciding that beer and a takeaway was more appealing, he sent off a quick reply to his co worker and close friend.

 **Not tonight mate, need to crack open a beer. Fancy takeaway? Bring Josh over. Might give em a break.**

"Hang on." He replied, waiting for the reply. He knew Tom would be quick to, they complain about teenagers living from their phones but Tom Clarkson was just as bad.

 **Tom**  
 **Sounds good. I'll pick up a pack on the way**

"Tom and Josh are coming around. We're grabbing a takeaway. That alright?" He checked, jumping up from the sofa he wandered towards Poppy's bedroom.

She nodded, "yup." Disappearing back into the room, Chris followed.

"Jesus Poppy." He was quick to speak when he noticed the state of the fairly sized room. "What went off in 'ere? Bomb or something?"

Poppy grinned. "No only a grenade." She chuckled, noticing the confused expression on her father's face, she explained. "I'm revising. Everything's got a certain place. It helps."

Chris shook his head and smiled softly. "You're just like your mum. You know that right?"

The Mead smiled too, it was a sad smile though. "Matt keeps reminding me."

"Well he's right."

Matt Wilding had worked on the same department as Charlotte for years and had quickly became a friend to the family, much like Tom, he cared for Poppy and Chris and often found himself appearing at their flat with fresh food and clean clothes when Charlotte died.

"Dad?" Poppy asked after a few moments of silence. "Can we go see her?"

Chris shifted slightly and Poppy knew he was going to make his excuses.

"Not today," she quickly added, "maybe when I don't know, just I want to go before you know, the anniversary." She continued quietly.

As far as she knew, Chris hadn't been to the cemetery since the day they lay Charlotte to rest but that couldn't be further from the truth. Ever since his wife died, Chris found it his duty to visit her and update her on the antics of their daughter. It was where he found solitude, knowing that his wife didn't miss out on any of the gossip, it was also a hope that she'd be able to guide him too. But of course, Poppy hadn't known.

Chris had opened his mouth ready to reply when the doorbell went, with one quick look to the door, he turned back. "We'll talk about this later." He said, leaving Poppy sat amongst all the sheets of paper she had out.

Meanwhile, it had been Tom and Josh at the door, beer in hand and menus in the other.

"You alright mate? Looks like you've seen a ghost." Tom chuckled. "Thought we'd give one of the new places down the road a whirl." Tom suggested, entering into the flat before dumping his and Josh's coats on the hooks beside the door.

"Long week." He offered as an explanation before turning to Josh. "Poppy's in her room if you want to go through, you know where it is."

Josh nodded. He had found himself at the Mead's flat on various occasions since they moved in, so the home was far from strange. "Yeah. I'll go see her now."

"Just watch your step, you might break your neck if you fall in there." Chris called over to the teenager.

"It's not that bad!" Poppy answered back, clearly Chris' comment had been loud enough for her to hear.

Turning back to Tom, he sighed. "Now. That beer?"

* * *

"Hiya." Josh beamed as he warily entered Poppy's room, clearly taking Chris' warning seriously. "Still doing the revision then?"

Poppy nodded. "It's history though."

"Makes sense" Josh agreed.

Poppy had been the only one out of the four to chose History as an AS subject so she had been preparing differently from the others for this one in particular.

"Ay watch it." Poppy cried as Josh jumped onto the bed. Leaning against the headboard as Poppy continued to jot down some notes for the exam next Tuesday.

"Seen Finn lately?" Josh asked, having been reminded of the rocky attitude that had been going on between the pair when he caught sight of one of Poppy's photos on her bedside table. It was a photo of Poppy, Finn and Sam.

Poppy snapped her head up, lifting her pen from the A4 notebook. "No. Why should I have?"

Josh shrugged. "He's been worried about you."

The Mead has been about to respond when her bedroom door opened to reveal Tom Clarkson. Seems like no one was getting their answers.

"Still keeping on top of that revision Pop?" Tom smiled as he entered the fairly sized bedroom.

"Always. You alright sir?" She asked, beginning to pack a few of her things away.

"Tom on weekends, you know that Poppy." Tom chuckled, he was sure she did it to wind him up most of the time. "Anyway, we were thinking about grabbing a Chinese? That alright with you two?"

The pair looked to each other and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm okay with that." Josh agreed.

"Sounds good to me." When Tom didn't move, Poppy guessed what was going to come next. "And I suppose it's me and Joshua here that are going to pick this up then?" She rolled her eyes but smiled all the same.

"Thanks for offering." Tom grinned.

"Alright. I'll just get changed." Poppy said, dismissing her friends dad who left to find refuge in front of the TV with a beer no doubt.

Josh laughed, "maybe you should."

Looking down Poppy noticed the incredibly miss matched outfit she had been wearing which had included an oversized rugby shirt and some fluffy pyjama bottoms.

Jumping up, she moved towards her wardrobe and began rooting through her clothes. "I seriously have too many." She muttered. "Josh? Have a look in my bag, see if my hoodie's in there."

Josh quickly did as he was asked. "This animal bag?"

"Yeah, yeah, that's the one." Poppy said, pulling up the jeans she had chosen to wear, not looking at her friend.

Josh did as he was told and lifted the hoodie from the bag, pulling the contents with it. "Crap." He muttered, before handing over the hoodie. "Here you are".

The contents of the bag had been scattered across the floor, it hadn't been until he noticed the shining of packaging on the floor Josh's eyes widened, picking the packet up he instantly recognised the label for it, he himself had been prescribed diazepam on a few occasions as they began his treating him for Schizophrenia. At first he had hoped that they remained untouched but had been forced to scrap that thought when he noticed that at least half of the tray was empty.

"Poppy?" He began, his voice flat.

"Yeah?" She smiled as she turned to face her best friend but that soon dropped when she caught the pill packet out the corner of her eye. "I- Josh- I can- I can explain."

"You better and fast" Josh said, anger and confusion growing anger in his voice. "Is this what you've been hiding?" Unable to get an answer from his friend, Josh continued "Your Dad needs to know."

"No!" Poppy shook her head violently. "Are you stupid or something? My dad will kill me!" She exclaimed, in a harsh whisper. "Don't you think he's got enough going on?"

"You're his daughter Poppy. He's gonna want to know if you're destroying yourself for god knows what reason!"

Poppy scoffed. "I'm hardly destroying myself! They're harmless."

Josh shook his head, "so what? You're just going to wait until it's too late to tell your Dad you need help?"

"I don't need help." Poppy rolled her eyes. "I just need you to keep that mouth of yours shut." She warned, jabbing her finger in Josh's direction.

Josh couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. "If you don't tell him, then I will Poppy. I will."

* * *

 **Please Comment!**


End file.
